johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk: The Alternate history of Fallout
Hello Everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk. Today, I've been studying the story of the popular game, Fallout. It is a turn-based RPG which takes place in a post apocalyptic world devastated by a Nuclear War. Now, I personally have no interest in playing the game since it is a RPG, a personal gaming sore spot. But anyway, exactly how the world in Fallout was devastated by a Nuclear War actually goes very deep than you may think. So, have a seat and help yourself to a Nuka-Cola as I talk about the history of the Fallout story. The history of the world in fallout is in fact pretty much the same as history in the real world, the United States emerges the victor in World War 2 as it dropped the famous Atomic Bombs on Japan, ending the world's violent conflict. But it wouldn't be until 1969 when the history of the world in Fallout begins to diverge from the history in the real world. Though technology would continue to develop, but the world (the United States in particular) would retain it's visage of the 1950's with it's 4-member familes with a dog, houses with their white picket fences and lush green lawns and with diners and malt shops and their Cheeseburgers and soda and chocolate, vanilla and strawberry falvored malt drinks. The American Commonwealths In 1969, the United States had decided to categorize their 50 states into 13 Commonwealths (though people still call it the United States). The Commonwealths are more powerful than the states, but just a few steps shy of the power of the Government. But it wouldn't be long until the commonwealths would begin to bicker, and only make the Government more fragile. Unlike in the real world, the USA still makes it a routine to get their people to rally behind their government and wipe the world clean of Communism well into the 21st century. The Soviet Union The great communist state that helped the USA and Britain beat the Nazis in World War 2. Though, it's rivalry with the west would ensue shortly after the war. But unlike in the real world, the Soviet Union would just lose most of it's military power by the late 20th century but would remain politically stable well into the 21st century. Which only reinforces the change of another country. China Was an ally of the Soviet Union. But, in time, China surpasses it's ally in military power and becomes the west's new enemy in the Cold War. The Resource Wars The Cold War remained...........well, cold. But it wasn't until the mid 21st century is when the Cold War began to heat up, as oil supplies around the world begin to run low, it become clear in the USA after a documentary was aired which talks about how oil was once an abundant source in the Texas commonwealth but has now vanished. First, the United States put sanctions on it's continental neighbor: Mexico, crushing the country economically, allowing the USA to invade and conquer Mexico, turning it into a part of the USA. But it wasn't until in 2052 when the European Commonwealth (Fallout's own version of the European Union) invades the Middle East to gain access to it's oil fields as the Middle east has put a hefty price on their oil, this begins the Resource Wars, the EC and the Middle east have fought each other for the next 8 years. During this time period, the United Nations dissolves and the EC uses nukes on cities and other areas of the Middle East, forcing the USA to come up with a plan to try to survive the effects of a possible Nuclear War, they launch Project Safehouse, this project consists of around 120 underground chambers called Vaults, they're not just designed to help people that uphold the American ideals to survive a Nuclear Holocaust,they even begin to train civilians on how to retreat to these vaults by introducing an alarm system which will tell if a foreign power were to launch their Nuclear Missiles and retreat to the nearest vault. It was also to help peole inside thise vaults to rebuild the USA once the radiation in the atmosphere was safe enough to venture outside. Little did anybody know is that it is actually a front to turn humans into test subjects to not just physically, but psychologically survive long times of underground isolation, they were tested to see of they would kill each other inside the vault, this would continue to happen until they decide not to anymore. This would be a program called the Enclave. Eventhough, Europe and the Middle East would end their conflict over oil as the oil supplies in the Middle East were decimated by either the Europeans sucking the fields dry or destroyed by the Nuclear Missiles, but the Resource Wars would carry on. With oil now being just as precious, if not more precious than gold at this point, famine, disease and political upheavals begin to dominate the world. The European Commonwealth was in a state of civil war as they begin to fight over what resources are left. The USA meanwhile fearing an invasion from China, build up a defense net on the southern Alaskan coast called the Anchorage Frontline as Alaska became one of the last places on Earth to have ample oil fields. The Sino-American War In 2066, the Chinese eventually invaded Alaska thus beginning the new chapter in the Resource Wars: The Sino-American War. As the war raged on, the USA began development for a new type of war machine, Power Armor, which makes the single infantryman have the firepower and the protection of a tank. Though, the first models of the new Power Armor were left to be desired as they were heavy and even lacked the necessary power to combat the Chinese invasion. As the SAW raged on in Alaska, Canada couldn't keep out their neighbors during the war which lead to Canada also being annexed by the USA in 2076, the USA eventually perfected the Power Armor making it the devastating war machine it was supposed to be. The USA used it in an American invasion of Mainland China, there they hope to decimate the People's Liberation Army from deploying any more troops to Alaska. The plan worked for America, as the PLA were severely drained and couldn't deploy any more troops to Alaska, thus the USA reclaimed Alaska and ended the Sino-American War in early 2077. The Great War Despite America's victory over China in the Sino-American War, peace was hard to achieve, as the world's oil supply reached a level where it couldn't supply the world with energy giving oil. Food riots raged all over the world, disease was rampant, and governments were powerless to stop all of this. This continued to happen for the next 9 months. In the early morning hours of October 23, still in the year 2077. American radar and surveillance have detected a force of Chinese Nuclear Submarines and bombers, a few hours after that, America suspects that there are active and flying Nuclear missiles in the air en route to the cities in America. It wasn't long until these reports were true, this triggers the Great War (or World War 3) a true Nuclear War, a war that the entire world had feared for over a century is finally coming to fruition, despite this, few people believe it was a Nuclear War, and ignored the warning signs. The war lasted for only 2 hours, but the damage is beyond telling. Not only every major city across the world is destroyed, but it also dramatically changed the climate. The Atmosphere became uninhabitable for any living organism (not to mention the rain also kills off any living organism that survived), the water is unsafe for any kind of exposure. But the Great War did not mean the end of the world, nor did it mean the end of mankind, just an end of an era for the world and mankind. Now, where does the Fallout games fit in all this? Well, the story of the first game takes place about 104 years after the Great War where the world is now a shell of it's former self and the pre-war nations are now mere historical footnotes, and the people are forced to eke out a living of the small areas on Earth that are remained untouched. In Fallout's case, it is the area surrounding the Colorado river, the borders of Arizona, California and Nevada. New California Republic One of the most mentioned factions in the game series. This faction uses some of the political ideaologies of the old USA. Though, the leader serves a lifetime term rather than a 4 or 8 year term. Though, it isn't the most technologically advanced, but it can hold it's own against it's enemy: Caesar's Legion. Caesar's Legion The series' main antagonist faction. Founded by a man named Edward Sallow (known to his followers as Caesar), it follows some of the political ideologies of the Roman Empire, though it only favors the strong and considers other factions weak minded, and is an archetypal dictatorship that has one ultimate goal, and which is (of course) World Domination. It also follows it's own religion which they call the Cult of Mars after the Roman God of War as they believe that the Great War was brought upon by Mars as punishment. They're at constant war with the NCR as they consider them their only obstacle to bring the entire world to their knees. The Brotherhood of Steel Probably the game series' most iconic faction. Created by a man named Robert Baxter: a former member of the US Military who defected just days leading up to the Great War. There isn't just one but a few Brotherhoods of Steel, and with each Brotherhood has their own codes of conduct and honor along with their own rules. But what is consistent with these brotherhoods is that they don't allow outsiders into the Brotherhood. They're also the most technological of the 3 factions as they have the latest in weapons which is enough to take on any faction. However, one brotherhood in what is left of Washington DC developed their own code of honor to protect the wastelanders from mutated mutants called "Raiders", they even let wastelanders into this Brotherhood which also causes rifts between it and other Brotherhoods Enclave Mentioned earlier, the Enclave was supposed to be a part of the USA's Project Safehouse so Americans and other people will have a place of refuge from the impending Nuclear Holocaust which eventually came in 2077. Though, it was released in the press that the project is for people to live in the 120 vaults of Project Safehouse until the Earth's Atmosphere is safe enough to venture outside once more. But this was just a cover up for what the actual purpose of the project was. The Enclave developed a belief system that they are superior to other humans going as far as believing that only a few would actually survive an actual Nuclear War psychologically as well as physically, and used the Vaults as living laboratories to test on humans to not just survive the long periods of underground isolation, and not just to populate the world once the environment was safe enough to inhabit again, but to also build a gigantic spaceship for those humans to leave the Earth and inhabit another Earth-like planet. But in the centuries after the Great War, any subject that was a part of the Enclave was in a top secret lab on an Oil Rig off the coast of California (and away from the subjected blast zones from the Nuclear Bombs which were fired during the Great War). So, those humans that were a part of the Enclave believe that they're the last *real* humans left on Earth as they were unaffected by the devestation of radiation poisoning. This faction has technology that rivals that of The Brotherhood of Steel. That is all for to say on JohnnyTalk. You can also view my other blog: Johnny Watches Youtube where I talk about some of the lesser known video games. This is JohnnyOTGS signing off. Category:Blog posts